


Something Good

by ElsieIvy



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Muffins, Stephanie Brown is good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieIvy/pseuds/ElsieIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie is breaking into Tim's apartment because she's just that good of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

Stephanie was a waffle person, definitely. Any breakfast, any day- waffles. But this wasn’t about her. This was about Tim, and the fact that her best friend was working entirely too hard with entirely too little sleep. So instead of breaking into his townhouse to make waffles, she was breaking in to make muffins. No coffee either; that stuff already made up like ninety percent of Tim’s blood. Instead he was getting tea. Sometimes it wasn’t so much about what Tim wanted, it was about what he needed, and he definitely needed tea, tea and a better security system.  
Stephanie managed to make her way past the security and tumbled through the window groceries in hand, narrowly avoiding landing on her butt. She paused expecting to hear Tim changing into the living room to deal with the intruder, but instead there was just silence. Well that was worrying. Cautiously Stephanie put down her bags and cracked open the door to Tim’s room. Immediately a hail of darts came flying at her. Stephanie dove out of the way, shielding herself behind the door that the darts promptly embedded themselves in.  
“Don’t ruin your door on my account,” she exclaimed, panting slightly.  
“Steph?”  
“Hi Tim,” she said sheepishly, reappearing in the doorway. “How’s it going?”  
She noted a set of crutches next to the bed. That explained Tim’s more defensive strategy for dealing with intruders.  
“I was sleeping…” Tim said, grabbing the crutches and getting slowly out of bed. His tight band shirt and sweatpants were as rumpled as his hair.  
“Oh good, that’s why I came over, because you don’t get enough sleep.”  
“You woke me up because I don’t get enough sleep,” Tim repeated.  
“Well yeah. That and muffins.”  
“You could have mentioned that part. What kind did you bring?”  
“I didn’t bring muffins exactly, but I brought flour, and a recipe, and blueberries.”  
“Uh huh.”   
“It’ll be good.”  
And it was good. The muffins were burnt, Stephanie forgot honey for the tea, and Tim had to take three calls about projects at Wayne Enterprises, but it was good.


End file.
